


Twitter Timeline

by impala_TARDIS_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_TARDIS_221b/pseuds/impala_TARDIS_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An astronaut au where Dean and Cas go on a space mission together for two years and they run a snarky NASA-official twitter about it, which ends up being a time line of them falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Elle, and I will be writing Deans POV. My co-authors name is Sarah, and she will be writing Cas's POV. Feedback appreciated! This is gonna be so much fun!
> 
> Btw bold is who's tweeting/POV, and italics is the tweet.

**Dean Winchester**

_Lifting off today! Wish me luck, America!_

I had to take a few deep breaths. Lifting off. Into space. For 2 full years! With a guy named Cas Novak. Yeah, that was the downside. I had only met the guy I was going with a few times in training. I was kind of disappointed that he was a dude. Couldn't it have been a hot chick? I mean, two years inside the International Space Station with a pretty girl? No problem. I'd do it in a heartbeat. But I'm stuck with a guy. Cas-tee-el. What? Who has a name like that? Right when I was recapping all of this, Sam walked into my room. He smiled tenderly, and gave me a big strong hug. 

"You have to be careful up there, okay Dean?" He said. I nodded into his shoulder.

"I will Sammy. I promise." We pulled apart and grinned at each other. 

"Well, better go get in my gear." I walked into my closet to get my suit, helmet and boots, and when I came out, Sam was gone. 

 

The next thing I knew I was giving him a hug for the last time in front of the shuttle. 

"Bitch." I whispered in his ear.

"Jerk." He whispered back. I gave him a pat on the back and got into the shuttle. The guy, Cas, came sliding in next to me. We shut the doors, and took our helmets off. The first thing I noticed about him was his eyes. They were the bluest eyes I had ever seen! His dark hair was all messed up by the helmet, and I'm sure mine wasn't much better. He had scruff, and obviously hadn't shaved in days.

"Hey!" I said to him. 

"Hi!" Cas said. "Can you believe we're going to be in space for two years?"

I laughed. "Not really."

"10..9..8.." We heard our instructor over the intercom.

"Ya ready boys?" He asked, his voice crackling with the radio. 

"Ready as we'll ever be." I told him.

"3..2..good luck!" Suddenly, Cas and I were thrown against our seats, the g-force pushing us back and pressing against our bodies. It lasted for a very uncomfortable 30 minutes, then it relaxed, and our instructor came on.

"Okay, kids! You're on auto pilot. Take control if you need to. You know what to do."

"Yes sir! Affirmative!" We said in unison. 

"Have fun out there, okay? We'll be watching the twitter." He crackled off. 

"Well!" Cas sighed. "Guess this starts it. Our new lifestyle begins now."

 

**Dean Winchester**

_I'm in space! See you face to face in two years!_

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it's lesser_evil here! I'll be writing Cas's POV throughout the story. Hope you like it :)

**Castiel Novak**

_This is it! I've waited my whole life for this moment, and now it's finally happening. I can barely breathe!_

Cas tried not to look too excited as he stepped onto the rusty metal platform to board the black and white NASA shuttle. His entire life, he'd dreamed of being an astronaut, and he was about to take his first flight to the International Space Station to stay there for two whole years. 

His partner, Dean Winchester, was a nice guy, and he seemed excited about the flight too, but Cas didn't really know him that well. He and Dean had gone through training together, but they hadn't really bonded. Cas was okay with that, because he just wanted to go into space and explore the universe.

The small black intercom on his suit made a noise, and the flight operator's voice crackled over the radio. "Cas, you have to board the shuttle."

"Right, of course." Cas reached out to grab the dirty plastic railing and hoisted himself into the shuttle. Dean was already inside, looking perfectly at home, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. 

"Hey!" Dean greeted Cas. 

"Hi!" Cas replied enthusiastically, his excitement seeping into his words. "Can you believe we're going to be in space for two years?"

"Not really," Dean laughed, his features alive with Cas's infectious excitement fueling his own. 

Cas couldn't help the grin that unfurled across his face as the engines started up, the deafening roar like music. His heart pounded in his chest as the shuttle began to vibrate and the buttons on the control panel in front of them lit up. 

The flight operator's voice began to count down until lift off, voice accompanied by the sound of the radio's static that Cas had grown to love. 

"Ya ready, boys?" 

"Ready as we'll ever be," Dean said.

"3... 2... 1... Good luck!" 

Cas was smiling so hard he thought his face might crack.

"Okay, kids! You're on auto pilot. Take control if you need to. You know what to do."

"Yes sir! Affirmative!" Cas and Dean said at the same time. 

"Have fun out there, okay? We'll be watching the twitter," he added, and the radio's static stopped. 

"Well!" Cas sighed happily. "Guess this starts it. Our new lifestyle begins now."

The joy swelled up inside him like a tidal wave, crashing over him all at once, because his dream was coming true right in this very instant. 

Right now, Cas had his whole life ahead of him, the life he'd longed for since Meg Masters' father had come to school in his space suit in third grade for career day, and Cas felt like he was flying. 

Cas let out an exhilarated laugh as he realized that he was actually, literally flying, soaring at 17,500 miles an hour into the great big beyond he'd only ever wondered about. 

**Castiel Novak**

_Someone pinch me, because I honestly can't believe this is happening._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean Winchester**

_Well, all I can say is it's perfect up here!_

Dean could not keep his eyes from wandering to his partner. Something about him was just, well, he didn't know the word. But he just couldnt stop looking at him. At times, he would catch Cas looking at him as well. But over all, the stars were the best thing to look at out there. Clusters of nebulas, all throughout the navy and black. Dean felt so lucky that he was chosen to do this. And seemed like Cas was pretty happy about it too. He kept grinning like an idiot every ten minutes. Every time Cas laughed, Dean felt himself smiling. His joy was so contagious. But even though he and Cas shared joy, they rarely shared words. Usually only casualties in the morning and small talk during the day. But even so, the silence was kind of cozy. They liked to laugh over astronaut food, and how terrible it was. But mostly they just exchange stares, usually without the other knowing. But both had happy looks on their faces as they zoomed through space.  _  
_

 **Dean**   **Winchester**

_I tell you, im the luckiest guy in space! Probably because I'm one of two._


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little hunters! It's lesser_evil back again with Cas. Sorry for the long wait, it was my fault. Love you all! <3

**Castiel Novak**

_Today's the first day we're starting the actual NASA stuff._

Cas woke up smiling, which wasn't unusual because Cas was generally a happy person. It's just that he'd been feeling slightly (okay a lot) happier since he had been stuck with Dean. They'd been on the Space Station for a day already, and Cas couldn't stop noticing Dean. It wasn't that Dean stared or flirted or anything, it's just that he existed. Dean Winchester existed, with light freckles all over him, and eyes that made Cas think of lush green forests back on earth. 

So Cas woke up smiling. And no, it wasn't because of Dean, at least not all of it. Cas just liked space. There was so much potential out there. 

Dean suddenly reached out a hand to shake Cas. "Dude, wake up. It's go time." 

"I am awake," Cas said, sounding tired but cheerful. 

"Why are you so happy?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

"Potential." Cas replied, swinging himself out of his sleeping bag a little clumsily. 

He gave Dean a wide grin and tugged at the other man's sleeping bag. "Rise and shine. We've got work to do." 

**Castiel Novak**

_Hello earthlings! I'm in a gay sort of mood today. And by gay, I mean happy. Obviously._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO its impala.TARDIS_221b here, aka Elle back with Dean.  
> BEWARE: FLUFF AHEAD
> 
> feedback appreciated

**Dean Winchester**

_Still in space! It's georgeous up here. And by georgeous I mean the stars. Just the stars._

Well, Dean thought, I was not expecting this. Cas and him had grown really close over the past month. Like, really close. They were much more comfortable in front of each other. Cas was just so happy, all the time. He makes a really good partner. And by partner, its strictly work. Anyway, Dean woke up via Cas, which was not the worst way. But a little while into the day, some space debris flew into the windshield, knocking them completely off course. And worse, more debris kept coming. BANG, BANG, BANG. The debris kept smashing into the capsule, and the ship flipped over and over, sending the boys into a frenzy. They had been trained to deal with this in the academy, but this had always been Dean's worst subject. He couldnt function under pressure. While Cas's fingers were flying over the dash, Dean was trying not to hyperventilate, trying to keep himself calm. The ship flipped, and swirled, making the pressure go wild, and it was all Dean could do to keep from conpletely losing it and passing out. Finally, the debris stopped, and Cas got them back on course. As he sighed and relaxed, Dean felt his eyes move to his shaking body. He had started to hyperventilate.

"DEAN!" He heard Cas's faint voice coming from somewhere. He could feel his strong hands lifting him and feeling his face. He also felt Cas pull him close and hold him in his arms. At that feeling, Dean felt his body relax and his breath slow. Cas's voice peirced through the veil of panic. He was singing "Hey Jude" by the Beatles. His mother had sang the same song to him as a lullaby. Slowly but surely, Dean calmed down, but stayed still and fell asleep in Cas's arms.

When he woke, Cas's head was resting on his own. He had fallen asleep himself. As he slightly adjusted, Cas jolted up with start. He then looked at Dean with worry in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You okay?" He asked in that husky voice of his.

"Yeah. Thank you." He slowly lifted himself from Cas's arms. He felt awkward lying in another man's arms. They were just out of teenagehood, both 20, but still. 

"No problem. My sister has panic attacks all the time, that's how we calm her. I wanted to see if it would calm you." Cas smiled. Then he  checked the time. "We should sleep. 'Night." He patted Dean on the shoulder, and went off to his sleeping bag. 

"Night." Dean said quietly.  It had been a long day. 

**Dean Winchester**

_Wow. Space can be scary. Glad I've got a great friend to help me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's lesser_evil here again. Thanks for all the nice comments you've been leaving! love you <3

**Castiel Novak**

_Had a bit of a mishap yesterday but I think Dean and I understand each other a little better because of it :)_

Cas shuffled into the lab area, yawning. It was a boring day today, just analyzing samples that the previous crew had collected. Dean was already there, and he greeted Cas with a wide smile that reached all the way to his impossibly green eyes. 

"Mornin' Cas," Dean said, handing Cas an empty test tube. 

Cas glanced down at it. "What do I do with this?"

Dean looked over at him, and set down the rack of test tubes he was holding. "Come here, I'll show you."

Cas knew every procedure that could possibly be done on board the ISS. He knew every experiment that required a test tube. 

"Show me," Cas stepped right up next to Dean. 

Dean looked down at Cas's fingers curled around the test tube. "You're holding it wrong. Do it like this."

He wrapped his hand around Cas's, and suddenly, Cas felt very, very awake. 

"Now what?" He whispered. 

Dean didn't say anything, but he plucked the test tube out of Cas's hand, leaving his hand over Cas's. Then he turned so that he was facing Cas. Unconsciously, Cas did the same, and suddenly, they were kissing. 

Dean's lips were warm and soft, and Cas felt something like relief when they crashed against his. The ISS was beginning to feel more home than earth ever did, all because of Dean Winchester. 

**Castiel Novak**

_Space is way better than earth, especially when you have someone fun to be there with ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee hee betcha liked what Sarah brought to table last time huh? Well Elle is here to make you love it even MORE!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (btw there may be T&S feels)

**Dean Winchester**

_Do what you thought you couldn't. Think out of the box. And always question your abilities._

Cas and Dean had been together for about a month. They have had the time of their lives. They pushed their sleeping bags together so they could cuddle at night, and Cas's hair is the perfect hight so Dean could give him little kisses to the forehead. Sometime at night they just sat in our chairs and look at the stars, their fingers entwined. This was one of those nights. They were sitting together in Dean's chair, Cas's head resting on his shoulder. Dean pulled his chin up. 

"You know, Cas, we haven't kissed. Like really kissed. Our first kiss was pretty damn fantastic, but since then its just been little ones. One here, one there. But nothing really-"

"Serious? Yeah, I know." Cas interrupts. "Actually, I was planning this." He then gently pulls Dean's chin and tilts it, so their lips are  _almost touching,_ then in the sexiest voice he had ever heard, said to him,

"You want this, don't you Dean? You really do?" Oh god, he was so hot right now, and  _so close_. Dean thought. He couldn't help himself. He plunged his  mouth onto Cas's soft lips, and kissed him harder than he had ever kissed any girl he had hooked up with. Cas pulls away, but only slightly, and his mouth is still touching Dean's but barely. 

"I want this. I really want this." Cas whispers. Dean pulled him close and kissed him gently.

"So do I Cas. So do I." He pushes in, and their lips move in sychronized pulls. They had their nature track playing in the backround, and it was on the beach cycle. They could hear waves crash in the backround as they kissed. To the sound of the ocean Dean slipped his tounge into Cas's mouth and licked his lips. He did the same, and soon they were full on making out to the sounds of the sea. They were exchanging their favorite expression as they kissed, and the track got louder.

"I love you." Dean whispered.

_Crash._

"I love you." He heard from Cas's slightly open mouth.

_Crash._

"I love-" 

At this point Cas pulls him in even closer, cutting off his sentence. They were exploring each other's mouths with our tounges, slipping them in and out of their lips, and kissing harder and harder until Cas had Dean pushed against the wall, and Dean was writhing with joy. He had never kissed another man before Cas and he was getting very excited. A little too excited. Dean started lifting Cas's shirt up, but Cas felt Dean, and backed up. 

"Dean, I want to, you know. But I, I just dont think I'm ready." He said shyly. Dean nodded. He just gotten a bit too happy. He pulled Cas in for a hug. He tilted his face and kissed him long and hard. 

"Cas, that was freaking amazing. I love you so much." His face was pushed up against Cas's scruff. They hugged like that for a long time. Finally, they tired, and went to bed, Dean's arm stretched out, and his shoulder was Cas's pillow.

**Dean Winchester**

_If you have the chance to come up here, do it with the love of your life. Like me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made myself cry while writing this...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lesser_evil back again, UGH sorry I'm the worst about posting :(

**Castiel Novak**  
 _"I have galaxies hidden between my bones and I will love you until the stars burn out"._

Cas ran a hand through his especially unruly hair. Dean had messed it up (probably on purpose, but who cares) in the makeout session they'd just finished. Both men were grinning uncontrollably, and damn if Cas wasn't completely, glowingly breathless. 

Dean stretched, and grabbed the work log from its bag. "Cas, we have a shit ton to do."

Cas smiled dreamily. "Okay."

Dean rolled his eyes. "If we want to have any free time tonight, we better get moving."

"Right. Yes." Cas cleared his throat. "...Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked, something in Cas's voice making him set down the work log. "Cas, what's up?"

Cas glanced down at the shiny white floor, then over at their sleeping bags, navy blue and pushed as close together as possible. "Um."

"What is it?" Dean asked worriedly. 

Cas took a deep breath. "I'm ready. To- you know."

"Oh." Dean said. ",em>Oh."

Cas could feel his cheeks turning red. "I mean- we don't have to. But I want to."

A slow smile spread across Dean's face. "No, believe me, Cas, I want to."

Cas exhaled shakily in relief, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Okay. It's just, um. I've never really... done anything like that."

Dean's eyebrows traveled up his forehead in surprise. "You mean you're a virgin?"

Cas blushed. "I guess."

"Well, are you sure you want to-?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Cas blurted.

"Alright then." Dean smoothed out his shirt and gripped the counter top, seemingly unable to figure out what to do with his hands. 

Cas grinned, suddenly excited. "Alright then."

Dean straightened up and gestured at the work log. "First we've got to do all of this crap. But we should be finished by tonight."

Cas picked up the work log. He had never hated something so much in his life. 

**Castiel Novak**

_Dean says I have to tell NASA thank you for 'finally getting me laid'. So thanks._   



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO its Elle, @impala_tardis_221b, and I have nice lil chapter leading up to the BEST CHAPTER YET!!! We have something special planned for Valentines day...

**Dean Winchester**

_Cas and I have been having...fun up here since last update. NASA, gotta love em for hooking you up._

Dean and Cas had gotten closer and closer during the past month, and now couldnt go a couple minutes without one of them leaning in, and giving the other a peck on the lips, forehead, or cheek, and the kissee just grinning like a giddy schoolgirl who got kissed by her crush. Their favorite part of the day was the end, when they chose whose sleeping bag they would use, then snuggled up with each other, and Dean would pet Cas's hair, and Cas would stroke Dean's cheek,  until they fell asleep, hearts beating in unison. 

"Cas?" Dean asked one day while working. They were just finishing cleaning up the counter. 

"Mhmm?" Cas mumbled, his nimble fingers working the clasps of the kits. 

"What do you think we'll do when we get home? I mean, you live in LA. I live in Kansas. Will we live together? Will you move in with me? Will I move in with you? I dont know what will happen, I-" Dean gets cut off with a soft kiss, and slowly relaxes under the push and pull of his favorite persons' lips. 

"I dont know what will happen either. But we have a bit more than a year, we dont have to worry about that quite yet. Let's live our lives up here, with the stars, and the galaxy all to ourselves. We're all alone up here, Dean, we should make the most of it." Cas finished. Dean realized he was right. He was left up in space for another year with the love of his life. What else did he have to do than have a great time? He grabbed Cas's hand, their fingers pruned from the cleaning fluid, and pulled him to the bedroom.

**Dean Winchester**

_Ya know, if there is only a year left, why not make it the best one? Jeez, I could spend the rest of my life up here, and be happy about it. Why don't I?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Its impala_tardis_221b, me and lesser_evil texted and wrote this special edition for you guys! Happy Valentines Day!!!
> 
> Btw lesser_evil is on a road trip with no wifi. One read=one prayer

**Castiel Novak**

_Happy Valentines Day! I've got something special_ planned...

Castiel Novak was on a mission. Not the space mission, a different one. Today was Valentine's Day, and Cas had decided to ask Dean to marry him. Nothing was illegal in space, so Cas knew it would technically be okay. He'd woken up this morning and been so nervous he could hardly speak to Dean over breakfast. Luckily, Dean had been distracted with tests all morning, leaving Cas to fret about one other problem. He didn't have a ring. It's not like he'd come prepared to propose to someone on this trip. Dean's voice suddenly cut through Cas's thoughts. "Hey Cas, you gonna come help with this crap or not?" "Oh. Yes, of course." Cas's legs seemed to have gone numb as he followed Dean to the lab. He reminded himself that he didn't have to ask The Question right this second, that it could wait until later. Then Cas imagined feeling so nervous all day and immediately changed his mind. He was going to do it. Right now. 'One', he counted silently. 'Two'. "Do you think we should leave this here overnight or work on it now?" Dean asked, holding up a bag full of space debris. "Overnight." Cas replied, panicking. Dean turned back to the counter and Cas exhaled shakily. He was going to do it for real this time. One. Two. Three. Cas opened his mouth. Nothing happened. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them to find Dean looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Yes, Cas meant to say. I'm perfectly fine. Instead, what came out was this. "Willyoumarryme?" "Sorry, what? I didn't catch that." Dean said. Cas felt like he was trapped in a corner, but he had no choice except to repeat the question. "Dean Winchester." He took a deep breath, and knelt down properly. "Will you marry me?" Cas gazed upward, his eyes full of hope, black hair messy. In an instant, Dean's whole face changed, and he set the bag back on the counter.

**Dean's POV:**

Dean stopped in shock. Had he really just heard Cas? Was he really awake? He pinched himself. SNAP! His eyes opened and he sighed. He had been having that dream for a week straight. He leant over to wake Cas up, but to his surprise, Cas was awake and he looked extremely nervous. "Cas? What are you doing up? You're usually sleeping, and deep at that." Dean asked in confusion. "Dean, I-" Cas sighed. "I have something to ask you." Dean nodded. What was going on? "Dean Winchester, will...will you..." at this Cas took a deep breath, and muttered something indecipherable. He then looked up at Dean with excited and worried eyes. "What?" "Dean..will you mmrrrpphhhh?" He asked again, louder, but still not understandable. "Cas, speak up. I cant understand you." Dean admonished. "Dean, will you marry me?" Cas finally said, slightly exsasperated. Dean pinched himself again, expecting this to be another dream. But no, Cas was still in front of him, this was all real! Dean kissed Cas ferociously, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Yes, my angel. Yes."

**Dean Winchester**

_Surprise! Cas and I are officially together. For life. <3 <3 <3_

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's lesser_evil and I am back with a new chapter (finally). Sorry for such a long time between this update and the last one! Forgive me :(

**Castiel Novak**   
_Life up here is pretty great. How's life for everyone on earth?_

 

Cas was in heaven. Not like, God heaven, but pretty damn close. He was married to Dean Winchester. He got to wake up every morning and lose himself in those bright green eyes. He got to memorize all of Dean's freckles, which in Cas's opinion, were more interesting than the stars themselves. Today was special, though. It was Dean's birthday, and Cas had something very special planned. Besides birthday sex, obviously. There wasn't much you could do for a birthday in space, but Cas thought that star gazing would be somewhat romantic. They could even have some dehydrated ice cream to celebrate. Earlier that day, Cas had checked to make sure that they actually had some (thank god they did). All throughout their work, Dean had kept giving Cas suspicious sideways glances, while Cas had smiled gleefully to himself and knocked things over in excitement. Finally, Dean had had enough.

"Alright, Cas, you wanna explain why you're so jittery?" Dean leaned against the wall by their breakfast table, gesturing Cas over to him.

"Nothing. No reason. I mean-" Cas grinned excitedly.

Dean silenced him with an I-know-that's-bullshit-so-don't-even-try look.

Cas blushed. "Happy birthday."

Dean grinned sheepishly. "So you remembered, huh?"

"Of course I did." Cas said proudly. "And I even planned something."

Dean raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

Cas nodded. "It's kind of lame, cause, you know, we're in space, but I thought we could eat ice cream and stargaze."

Dean reached out and grabbed Cas's hand. "That sounds perfect. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Cas rolled his eyes fondly. "Yeah, yeah, come on."

He rummaged around for the ice cream and tugged Dean over to the biggest window in the space station.

Since there was no gravity, it was a little hard to get comfy, but the two of them ended up side by side laying on their backs on the floor. Their hands tangles together, and Dean let out the happiest sigh Cas had ever heard in his life.

Cas would never be able to get over how lucky he was. Dean was everything he'd ever wanted and more, and if Cas could do anything in his life over again, he wouldn't, because it might change this moment.

"I love you, Dean."

Cas could feel his husbands smile.

"Love you too, Cas."

 

**Castiel Novak**   
_Send up some birthday wishes for my husband! He turned 32 today!_


End file.
